Here we go,lass
by Master Derpy
Summary: Kiki's parents called her and asked her to come and visit them. But Kiki's parents have moved all the way to Scotland,they all decided to go. When they get their,they hear rumors of strange things, lurking in a forest called the destiny forest. Full summary inside.


**My "Amazing" story idea is finally starting! XD yay! **

**Full summary:Kiki's parents called her and asked her to come and visit them. But Kiki's parents have moved all the way to Scotland,they all decided to go. When they get their,they hear rumors of strange things, lurking in a forest called the destiny forrest,Ian and Leo dare Venus and Lindsey to go in there,they accept the challenge. Venus takes her Dirk, Lindsey taking her mothers mase. When they go in,they hear whispers,they turn around to see a blue little flame,no loads of little blue flames,lined up in a row,a few meters apart from each other. The girls run,scared off what it might** **mean**.

**I don't own Ninjgo,LEGO does.**

Leo and Venus ran into their bedroom,Venus dropped down and dragged a suitcase out of under her bed.

"I can't believe we are going all the way to Scotland!" Venus admitted.

"Me neither!" Said Leo,stuffing a football in his rucksack. Venus secretly slipped her dirk in her shoulder bag.

"Can you believe that my dad said I can't take my lucky screwdriver!" Dana said,flopping down onto a beanbag. Ian and Lindsey walked past the door carrying suitcases.

"Can you hurry up!Please!" Shouted Cole,downstairs. Leo dragged his suitcase,Venus stuffed her brown newsboy cap on,her long brown curly locks dangling over shoulders,she was in a black t-shirt and a red body warmer,red jeans and brown leather boots. Lindsey and Venus persuaded their mums,they were bringing Snowflake and Teddy,they had to pay extra though.

"Lets go,the sooner we get there the sooner we can SLEEP!" Dana said,jumping up groggily.

* * *

Lindsey and Venus sat next to each other,Venus was listening to her Ipod,Lindsey was reading a book. Leo and Ian were behind them, messing around. Isabella looked disgusted,Dana was cracking her knuckles. Conner was sat next to Chani,he was watching her draw something in her art pad. Kiki was talking to Kai,telling him he should make a good impression to her parents. Kuelya was asleep,so was Cole. Cordelia was cross-stitching,Zane was doing a crossword. Livie was drinking tea,Lloyd was messing around with a paper airplane. Jay was chatting with Nya,silently.

"What you reading?" Asked Venus,she was looking at Lindsey's book.

"Roman mysteries." Lindsey replied,in a monotone voice.

"Um,cool?" Venus said,not knowing what else to say. Lindsey nodded. Linsey was in blue plaid skirt,white shirt and black slip ons. Her hair was in curly pigtails.

"I like to click my fingers,because I'm normally inventing ALOUD of things. My mum and dad taught me how to fix a car when I was 4." Dana said to Isabella,Isabella hesitantly nodded,edging away from her. Dana was in black skinny jeans,blue and black striped hoodie and black high top converse. Isabella was in black shorts,black tights,white t-shirt,waistcoat and white high top converse. Her hair was down and her fringe was pinned back and back combed.

"Remember when my dad was kicked in the gut by Starfire." Leo snickered, Starfire is Venus's horse,she is a dun colored horse,which means she has mousy coat and a black mane,tail and legs. She had a blaze on her face,a stripe the width of the frontal bones extending to both nostrils. Ian laughed,he was in black jeans,white Manhattan print t-shirt, dark grey flannel waistcoat,grey marl snood and grey high tops. He also had a grey fedora hat. Leo was in a red plaid t-shirt,brown trouser sand brown high tops.

"His face was epic!" Ian said,and started coughing and laughing.

"You gotta make it realistic." Explained Chani,showing Conner how to draw a realistic picture,She was in black ripped jeans,grey shirt,denim jacket,a black scarf and black trainers,she her black hair in a high ponytail,her fringe was down. Conner was in a black t-shirt,black and grey varsity jacket,black cargo pants and black combat boots.

**Please review! I was hoping for about a few reviews for this story. Then I'll update! :P Please Fave and follow. **


End file.
